movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph Breaks the Internet
Wreck It Ralph 2 ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' is the upcoming 2018 Computer 3D-animated comedy-musical sequel to Walt Disney Animation Studios' 2012 animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, it will the 57th animated feature in the Disney Animated Canon. Plot/Sypnosis Cast and Characters * Sarah Sliverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Taraji P. Henson as Yessss * Flula Borg as Maybe * Alan Tudyk as Knowsmore * Gal Gadot as Shank * Hamish Blake as Pyro * Jasmine's Tigger * Corey Burton as Grumpy Snow White's Dwaf * Chicken Hey Hey The Chicken Moana's Chicken * Vin Diesel as Groot * C-3PO * Maurice LaMarche as Tapper * Sean Giambrone as Eboy * Nicole Scherzinger as Sina * Temuera Morrison as Tui * Eayore - Brad Garret * Rich Moore as Bill * Phil Johnston as Surge Protector / E-Bay Bidder * Alfred Molina as Double Dan * Ali Wong as Felony * Timothy Simons as Butcher Boy * Giozell Green as Little Debbie * Brain Curless as E-Bay Boss Manger * Bill Hader as JP Spamly * Donald Duck - Tony Anselmo * Panchtio Duck - Jamie Camil * Jose Duck - Eric Bauza * Grumpy Cat * Easter Bunny * Kitty Cat * Corey Burton as Grumpy * Sven Elsa and Anna's Reinnder * Horatio Sanz as Duncan * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Blayde Weaver as Peter Pan * Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket * Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell * Stormtroopers Disney Princess Cast * Sarah Sliverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Kristen Bell as Anna * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Kelly Macdonald as Merida * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * Katherine Von Till as Snow White * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Kate Higgins as Aurora Rio 2011 Cast * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu * Anne Hathaway as Jewel * George Lopez as Rafael * Will.i.am as Pedro a red-crested cardinal * Jamie Foxx as Nico a Yellow canary Sing 2016 Cast * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita * Scarlett Johansson as Ash * Seth McFarlane as Mike * Tori Kelly as Meena * Nick Kroll as Gunter * John C. Reilly as Eddie Noodleman * Jim Cummings as the Russian Bears * J Balvin as Richard the Buffalo * Kendrick Lamar as Crocodile * Spice Girls as The Q-Teez Home 2015 Cast * Jim Parsons as Oh the Boov * Rihanna as Tip Tucci * Jennifer Lopez as Lucy Tucci * Steve Martin as Captain Smek * Matt L. Jones as Kyle, The great officer Boov Ferdinand 2017 Cast * John Cena as Ferdinand the Bull Kung Fu Panda Cast * Ian McShane as Tai Lung, the snow leopard * Gary Oldman as Lord Shen, the peacock * J.K. Simmons as Kai Osmosis Jones 2001 Cast * Chris Rock as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones * David Hyde Pierce as Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff * Brandy Norwood as Leah Estrogen * William Shatner as Mayor Phlegmming * Ron Howard as Mayor Tom Colonic Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle 2003 Cast * Cameron Diaz as Natalie Cook, is a sister of Johnny * Drew Barrymore as Dylan Sanders/Helen Nacha, is a sister of Richard * Lucy Liu as Alex Munday, is a sister of Crocodile Zootopia 2016 Cast * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, a buffalo cafre Despicable Me 2 2013 Cast * Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo Pérez/"El Macho", a great mexican salsa The Croods 2013 Cast * Nicolas Cage as Grug Crood * Emma Stone as Eep Crood, is a love interes of Guy * Ryan Reynolds as Guy * Catherine Keener as Ugga Crood * Clark Duke as Thunk Crood * Cloris Leachman as Gran * Randy Thom as Sandy Crood Villains Soundtrack Today Instrumental Watch Vanellope and Disney Princess Moments In This Clips In Clip In Once A Week In November Trivia New Series On Disney Channel In 2021/2022 Disney On Ice 2020 Deleted Scenes With Vanellope and Disney Princess Elsa Sings Let It Go (Deleted Scenes)